Pouf
by AbandonedDreams
Summary: A fight between Ron and Malfoy leads Ron to a startling discovery. Harrys reaction however is... less that expected.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A fight between Ron and Malfoy leads Ron to a startling discovery. Harrys reaction however is... less that expected.

Warnings: Taboo language, delicate themes.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor make any money from my writings.

Authors Note: This is my first Harry/Ron fic, and is a bit of an experiment for me. I'd just like to say that I do not hold the views Harry briefly does in this story, and that I mean no offence to anyone. I hope its ok, please R&R!

* * *

Pouf

"Aargh! What the hell is your problem Malfoy!"

The blonde boy sneered, looking Ron up and down. "_You_ are my problem Weasel. I mean really, have you _seen_ the rags you're wearing?"

Disbelief filled the young Weasleys face. "You've got a problem with me because of my _clothes_?! What are you a Malfoy, a bloody pouf?"

"A pouf? Ha-ha! Your one to talk Weasel! I've seen the way you look at Potter. I can't say I really blame you though, he really has _grown up_ this year" Malfoy sneered into Rons gobsmacked face. "You have no idea do you? Hmm... Well in that case, I might give him a go. Later Weasley, thanks for the tip".

Watching the Slytherin prince swagger off, Ron battled with his confusion. Malfoy thought he fancied Harry? What the hell? Walking into the great hall and sitting with Hermione and Harry, Ron pondered on what had been said. Sure he liked Harry, he was his best friend. That's all there was to it... wasn't it?

Harry glanced at his best friend, concerned. He hadn't been able to back Ron up against Malfoy, Hermione had dragged him off before he'd had the chance. He didn't know what the little git had said, but whatever it was had obviously shaken him.

"Ron, are you alright?"

Startled, Ron looked up at the brunette Gryffindor. This was just Harry, so why did he feel so... twisty inside? Giving the boy a bewildered look, he returned to his breakfast, and his thoughts.

Slightly worried, Harry tried to ignore his friends strange behaviour. Ron and Malfoy never did get on, so maybe the git had just pissed him off. Yeh that was it, he was probably just trying to think of a way to get back at him. Understandable really.

---

As the day progressed, Ron didn't cheer up, instead his oddly quiet mood continued. Harry would catch the boy looking at him at random moments, all the while with a confused look upon his face.

Eventually Transfiguration rolled around, only to have Harry reluctantly partnered with Malfoy. Ron looked livid, which confused Harry even more. Surely Ron should be happy? At least he wasn't partnered with Malfoy, and Dean was hardly a bad guy. Shrugging it off yet again, Harry concentrated on turning his quill into a rat. Malfoy had already managed it, of course, and was sitting rather close to Harry, offering to... help. Blushing as the young Malfoy heir showed him how to properly 'hold his wand', Harry didn't see Ron steadily turning more red, nor him snapping at Dean to 'shut the hell up'. By the time the lesson was over, Harry was beet red, and Ron was so angry that he left without waiting for his friends, only to disappear.

Yet again confused, Harry became even more concerned when he realised Ron hadn't been at dinner. Something must be seriously wrong for the boy to miss a meal. Worried, he made his was up to the dorm, hoping to find Ron there. Thankfully, the red head was seated cross legged on his bed, fiddling with his blanket.

"Ron, what's wrong? Why have you been so weird today?"

Instead of answering, Ron shifted his gaze to glare at the wall. He couldn't talk to Harry about this, he wouldn't.

Harry watched his best friend and clenched his jaw. Why was he being like this!? He was so stubborn!

"Ron! For fucks sake man, what the hell is wrong with you!?" stomping over to his bed, Harry threw himself down beside his friend, and grabbed his shoulder. "Ron what's-"

Harry gasped. Ron was crying. Not loudly or messily or anything, but small quiet tears falling down over his cheeks. Harry was shocked; he'd never seen Ron cry before, ever. In fact, he hadn't heard of it happening either. It was like- Ron _didn't_ cry. _Ever._

Harry was obviously very, very wrong.

Wrapping an arm around Ron's broad shoulders, he gave him a soft squeeze.

"Ron I don't, I don't know what's wrong, or what's upset you, but whatever it is, you know, you can always tell me, ok? I'm your best friend and, that's what in here for, right?"

Embarrassed, Ron tried to shrug the arm off, failing miserably as the boy who lived tightened his hold. Blushing red, Ron mumbled out that it was nothing and stupid.

"Don't be silly Ron whatever it is has obviously pissed you off, so come on mate, just tell me yeh? It can't be that bad you know"

Looking at Harry as if he were mad, Ron sighed.

"I, you know that fight I had with Malfoy, this morning?" at Harrys encouraging nod, Ron gulped and continued. "Well, he- he said that, well he thinks I err, I fancy you. Which I said was stupid! Obviously. But then he was going on about how he might, you know, _want_ you. He's such a slime ball! And the way he was with you in transfiguration, it, and it just made me so bloody mad! And you were all red, and I just- Harry I, I don't know why, really! But I think, I think I might, well,_ you know_, like you. Like_ that_. You're my best mate! And I don't, I mean, I understand if you're freaked out, or, or whatever, but Harry I just..."

Trailing off, Rons tears started a fresh as Harry pulled away. The boy looked shocked, eyes wide and face white. He didn't know what to think really, it was just, too much. Dashing out of the dorm and down the stairs, Harry cringed at the sound of his friends sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

-

Harry didn't return to the Dorm that night. Instead he set up shop in the room of requirement, thinking. He didn't know what to do about Ron and his confession, his aunt and uncle had always been very, adamant about same sex couples. It was wrong, sick, twisted, _damned_. His aunt had always said that 'those gays' would go to hell, for their unnaturalness. Ron wasn't unnatural though was he? He was his friend, there was nothing wrong with him. In fact, Harry was almost pleased that Ron liked him. He had always liked the bigger boy, and sometimes he wondered... if he could like him more than, like a friend... it was wrong though, wasn't it? It was stupid thinking about it. Harry was so confused.

Falling into a restless half sleep, he dreamed. Ron was telling him he was gay, but something was wrong. Shadows were holding him, taking him away, calling him sick, freakish. But it wasn't Ron they were holding, it was Harry, and the shadows were actually his uncle, telling him he was just like his weird no good parents. Shaking, Harry woke up and clutched a pillow to him. If his aunt and uncle had been wrong about Harry being a freak, could they be wrong about Ron? Harry had been called a freak for being a wizard, because his family didn't understand magic, and were scared of it. Could the same be said for same sex relationships? Malfoy obviously thought there was nothing wrong with liking other boys, so maybe it was ok?

Confused and scared, Harry slowly got ready for the day, taking a long shower provided to him by the room of requirement. He tried not to think about Ron, or the Dursleys, it all gave him a headache. Skipping breakfast he headed to the library, intent on finding out what was ok in the Wizarding world, and really what the hell to expect. Unable to find any references to same sex couples at all, he gave up and headed to divination. Surprised that Ron hadn't turned up, Harry sat though his mental professors predictions of him untimely death with a scowl on his face and all but ran to lunch.

Sitting next to Hermione, he was shocked to find himself the victim of one of her most potent glares.

"Hermione, what's-?"

"You know exactly what's wrong, Harry Potter! How could you be so, so insensitive! Ron refuses to leave his bed, he's so upset! Just because he told you he-"

Clamping a hand over his bushy haired friends mouth, Harry launched himself to his feet, and dragged her from the hall. Finding an empty corridor he let go, staring at her wide eyed.

"I, Hermione, I don't know what to do about Ron! You don't understand! My whole life, my family told me it, being gay, its wrong! That it's sick and, and..."

Hermione slumped slightly.

"Oh Harry, they didn't! Those stupid bloody..."

Muttering under her breath, Hermione grabbed Harrys hand and started dragging him off towards the Gryffindor tower, much in the same way he had dragged her from the great hall. Slightly reluctant, Harry let her all the same, still bewildered about the girls behaviour. Arriving at Harrys dorm, Hermione promptly threw Neville out, and put up silencing and locking charms.

Embarrassed, Harry perched himself on the edge of his bed, and watched Rons closed bed curtains. Hermione was trying to coax him out, but eventually gave up and just spelled the curtains open. Blinking up at her angrily, Ron paled as he saw Harry, quickly diverting his gaze to his frayed blankets.

"Ron, Harry needs to tell you something"

Eyes widening, Harry shot Hermione a pleading look, only to be glared at again. Sighing in defeat he glanced again at his first true friend.

"Ron, I, I didn't know what to say to you when you, when you told me. I, my family have always been, um, against same sex couples and, well, to be honest, I didn't really know any different. They used to say it was wrong and, and that it was freakish and well I, I'm sorry Ron I just..."

Dejectedly, Harry glanced at the floor worried Ron would hate him still. Thankfully, Hermione came to his rescue.

"Ron, you need to understand, Harry comes from a muggle background, and not all of them understand homosexuality. Although same sex relationships are considered natural in the Wizarding world, well some muggles have very different beliefs, mostly because of the influence of religion and societies expectations. He didn't know any better Ron, it's not his fault".

Sighing in relief, Harry couldn't stop his small "so it's ok then?" and was mightily relieved at Hermiones small smile aimed in his direction.

Looking back at Ron, Harry missed Hermione slipping quietly out of the room, intent on watching the quiet red head. Moving over to the other bed, Harry slowly sat and fiddled with the sleeve of his robe. With everything that had happened, Harry really didn't want to lose his friend. He knew he liked Ron, more than just friends, but he was scared. He'd never felt like this before.

"I'm not interested in Malfoy you know. He's a git, and well, why would I like him when I could, um, like you?"

Startled, Ron looked up at Harry and offered him a shaky smile.

"You like m-me?"

Laughing, Harry nudged him with his shoulder.

"Yeh, yeh I think I do".

-----


End file.
